A Cinccino Offering
Synopsis Ultra the Shiny Cinccino is at school with Elizabeth. After school ends, he is offered by Elizabeth‘s Cinccino to live in the Paradise. He wants to stay with Elizabeth and calm her, but at the same time, he wants to make her happy. Elizabeth encourages him to go and he does, but she then realizes that she needs him back later. Transcript Elizabeth was at school with Ultra who was disguised as a Shiny Cinccino. She had made sure, to shut Kukui up, that Basketball had signed that paper to allow her to have medicine. Meanwhile, Rotom and Dragonet were both asleep inside Elizabeth's satchel. Kukui was currently lecturing about fish Pokémon. He was explaining there are four main types of fish: ray fin fish, lobe fin fish, cartilage fish, and jawless fish. Lana: Professor, does that mean Sharpedo has no bones since they are cartilage fish? Kukui: Yes. Elizabeth: Are Ninja Dragonets still considered ray-finned fish since they're half frog? Kukui: Yes. Since they are descended from mandarin dragonets and are a fish with frog parts added instead of the other way around, they are technically still ray-finned fish. They're still a type of mandarin dragonet. ... Later, the real Cinccino came up. Cinccino: Hey, fake Cinccino! Want to live with me? Elizabeth: What?! ”Shiny Cinccino” hugs her leg. Dragonet: No! Don't go! Don't go! Elizabeth picks “Shiny Cinccino” up. Dragonet: Just don't go! I want you to stay!!!! ”Shiny Cinccino” hugs Elizabeth. Elizabeth: If that's what you want, then okay. ... Elizabeth then realized she wanted her back. Elizabeth: I want her back. Elizabeth starts to cry. Suddenly, the door opened. Dragonet quickly turned herself into a shadow, just in case. However, she relaxed when she realized it was only "Cinccino”. "Cinccino": I’m back. Dragonet: Oh. I just really don't like others seeing my body. Elizabeth: Why? I thought you liked that place. "Cinccino": I thought you might want me back. Elizabeth: I do, but I thought you wanted to leave. Dragonet suddenly dashed under a blanket. While she had known "Cinccino" for a long time, it just didn't feel right for her to see her. Elizabeth: Ultra, I think you need to spend time at Minccino Paradise. I love what you’re doing, but I need a break. “Cinccino”: But Elizabeth... *Sighs* Okay, I will. But if you ever need me for any reason, I'll come. I'm going to leave my computer here for you to make more rooms or stuff. Rotom: Bubbies! Bubbies! Why is Ultra leaving? Dragonet: I have no idea. ... Elizabeth was crying because one of her friends was now gone. Now whenever she started crying about a Pokémon she released, there would be nobody to help her, except maybe Dragonet. Dragonet hugged her. Dragonet: It's okay. I'm still here. I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever leave you. Elizabeth hugged her back. She was glad she had somebody who actually cared about her, even if she was a short-tempered fish. Josie: I'm sure we'll see him again, he's just taking a break at Minccino Paradise. Major Events * Ultra leaves to live in Minccino Paradise. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes